fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
My Idol Fantasy
My Idol Fantasy '''(マイ アイドルファンタジー) is an original series made by SingMeloetta. The first season surrounds the idol activities of '''Ai Amano and her friends, as they all aspire to become full-fledged idols in the idol paradise. Synopsis Ai Amano 'a fourth grader at Mirai School, dreams of becoming an idol in the Idol Paradise, AiPara! When she receives her basic Idol Ticket, she discovers that her best friends, '''Kirara Mirai '''and '''Chie Iroha, '''had also gotten their tickets that same day, and so, on that fateful day, they begin their basic training as AiPara idols! Episode List Characters Main Characters Main Idols Introduced in Season 1 * 'Ai Amano An energetic and imaginative young girl who works at a sweets shop, Ai Amano is an aficionado for all things considered "girly." She often has her head in the clouds, and is always coming up with fantastical ideas. Because of this, she isn't as popular as one would expect from her. She is a Cute type idol. * Kirara Mirai Despite being the student council president and a descendant of the school's founder, Kirara isn't snobbish, instead being rather down to earth and easy to talk to, and is actually one of Ai's closest friends, as they have known each other since they were first in school. She is a cool type idol. * Chie Iroha An "unofficial sister" of Ai's, Chie's family owns the bakery where Ai works. Chie also works at the bakery, helping her family with delivery's and menu ideas. She knows a lot about idols, and has often dreamed of performing in AiPara since she met Ai. * Hime Hozuki A top idol of AiPara, her main Idol Ticket is the Royal Ticket. She has her own fan club both in and outside of AiPara, however, it is unknown what happened at the beginning of her idol career, which is surrounded by the fact that she only seems to leave AiPara rarely. She is very sheltered in her family due to her lack of stamina. She loves elegant things. Supporting Idols * Juri Hozuki A mysterious goddess of AiPara who suddenly returned. * Yozora Supporting Characters Locations * AiPara The main location of the series. A paradise for many young girls, AiPara is a large place that is filled with auditions in fashion, singing and dancing. There are many smaller locations in AiPara, which a user can access with an Idol Ticket. * Mirai City A large bustling city where all of the characters live. Mirai School is located here, as well as the Iroha family bakery. Terminology 'Idol Ticket '(アイドルチケット) Small tickets that girls can use to go to the different places within AiPara. Once an idol graduates from their basic training, they are assigned their main Idol Ticket, but they can always collect more by participating in a location's auditions. 'AiPara Ranking '(アイパラランキング) Within AiPara, the idols are split into various rankings depending on the number of fans they have, and the numbers of auditions or tournaments they've completed. Trivia * This series is SingMeloetta's first original series. * The series takes inspiration from PriPara and Aikatsu! Category:Original Anime Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:My Idol Fantasy